


Flechette

by Lord_Robbie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Spanking, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: Emiko learns the ropes....literally





	Flechette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DontStealMyBacon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontStealMyBacon/gifts), [Thrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/gifts).



Emiko's eyes slowly opened to the endless dark. She frowned as she pulled on her bonds. Her eyes were blindfolded. Her body was spread-eagle. And she wore nothing to protect herself. "Some sick rapist thinks he will get the better of me! I will make him scream!" But her bonds were even stronger than her thoughts. Every pull, every thrust, got her nowhere. After a few minutes of struggling, she stopped, waiting for what would come next. "The mighty Green Arrow....defenseless! How pathetic!" The voice sounded low and almost growl like. Like that ridiculous voice from Saw. However she couldn't tell where it was coming from. "Come on, you weak bastard! At least have the guts to....AHAHAHHAHA!" Caught offguard, all Emiko could do was scream with laughter. Tickling, the ultimate humiliation for a proud warrior as she.

Clearly whoever this was got off on sick degradation of their enemies. Sadly her armpits were in no more position to resist than the head that darted back and forth. Fake nails had been applied, designed to get maximum results. It was revolting, even for the sick freaks of Star City. "Listen to you! You aren't a warrior! You're just a worthless little tickle slut! You can't even keep from laughing! And you honestly believed that you...some sad Queen reject could ever defend this cesspool of an armpit called Star City? At least the real Queens like Oliver and Thea could fight. At the very least be prepared and not be caught naked and howling like a bitch. The whole world will see this on the Internet. The ticklish Arrow they will doubt you. Ever crook will want to explore these soft, pampered, hairless little hollows....." There was a pause before the pyscho whispered "Or feet!"

Emiko still couldn't keep down the laughter as the nails stroke her soles, slowly and delicately examine the lines down each one to maximum effect. "You are crying, you gutter trash! What a joke! So sad, no wonder Robert Queen wanted Merlyn's bastard over you! You will never be anything more than a toy!" Emiko felt shame ripple down her body. The tickler wasn't even doing that much....before more fingers joined her soles, her arches, her toes and her armpits. Her shrieks filled the air. How many people were working her over. "Tickle, tickle, tickle! It's so easy! Let's pick up the pace! What do you say ticklebitch?" Emiko wasn't in a position to say anything. The speeds varied on each place that she was being tortured. Each tormentor had their own style. Deep scratches under the arms. Slow drawls across the soles. Flickering against those tender arches. Wriggling against the toes. But the teasing was the worst.

" No god damn resistance at all! No challenge here! Wonder how long till you pee? Let's see!" And then there was a brush, playing across her thighs. It swirled and pirouetted as it made its march upwards. She tried once more time to resist. She couldn't let herself being tickled down there. It was too humiliating. She had to escape, to beat this creep to a bloody pulp. Then she felt something soft and sharp raking its way across both ribs...and both her round, trembling, tush cheeks. Her bum quailed as she screeched, the desire to flee growing by the second. "Ticklish little tushy! What a shock, the fake Arrow has a ticklish ass. And nice though it is, it's almost as weak as the little girl that it belongs to. Cootchy Cootchy coo, little imposter. Gilli Gilli Gilli. Laugh for me, fake! Howl and cry like a banshee or the Black Canary!" Emiko tried to focus on something, anything to escape this. Each second another spot was being explored. Her navel, her belly, her knees. And still the brush made its way closer and closer to her very exposed place.

"You're so wet, you little whore! I think you like being put in your place! Heck, you're not even being held with real rope. It's just soft, silky bedsheets! You just want to cum like the bitch in heat that you are! Keep laughing, little loser! Pee then cum!" Emiko swore to herself that even though her body was broken, she would make this piece of human garbage suffer. There was no way that she would ever let this creature have that victory. But her body wasn't playing ball. She felt a fullness on her bladder. She couldn't believe that she was going to weaken. Then that damn brush found her lips and clit. Her cries permeated every facet of wherever she was. She screeched, she screamed, she roared, she howled, she made noises that she had never made before. Her cruel attacker just mocked her for it. "Little slut is a witty, bitty baby! She's so ticklish! Even on her tiny clit and big bum. Oh yes, she is! Oh yes, she is!"

In her mind, Emiko prayed. She actually prayed for mercy. For deliverance from her current nightmarish experience. To not undergo this final ordeal, this gut wrenching defeat. The thought that she would surrender like that. Her button twitched helplessly, trying to avoid that wicked device, its soft edges and hard disposition. Still the brush continued its endless assault as its fellows tried to bring forth the final result. It felt like there was not an inch left on her that wasn't tickled to the brim. How could she resist? Where was her legendary endurance? How could she fight or look herself in the mirror if some nobody tickle broke her into urinating everywhere. "Ticklish ass. Ticklish armpits, ticklish feet. An inviting deep navel and some thighs who dance. But with ticklish nipples...." Emiko lost her voice as she felt the nipple and breast tickling growing faster, moving diagonally as the feathers danced. "A quivering big bum!" The scratchers explored her back hole along with her overstimulating cheeks, bring her closer to ruins. "But nothing compared to.....her ticklish PUSSY!" And with a last burst of vagina tickling, Emiko succame to that great humiliation. She peed like a fountain, the smell overwhelming the senses.

"It took less than 5 minutes! Now you cum and call me your Leader!" Emiko's urine stopped midflow before she arched her back and exploded a different urine. She had never been a squirter before, but now she was spasm and releasing sexual honey all over the place. A quick burn across her left cheek brought her voice back with a cry. A little more croacky howling before another follow her right. "Nod if you surrender." Emiko nodded frantically, it was far too much. "Good girl, I knew you could do it!" Emiko was not expecting such a response. The being who had given her such agony was complimentary. Her blindfold was removed and before her stood a nude girl less than 30 in age. "I;m Nora, please to meet you!" she greeted her. Emiko stared at her in shock, before Nora spoke again. "Are you mine, you little bitch!" "Yes, Mistress!" Emiko couldn't believe that this girl in her twenties had broken her so easily. Nora grinned and wriggled her fingers in the air. Emiko blanched before she realised that they were moving...at speeds beyond normal. "I'm a speedster, Emiko. This is the very step of your training. I am glad you enjoyed it!" Emiko blinked before Nora pressed her lips against hers. They were so soft, so delicate and they felt so nice. Nora broke off the kiss with a smirk. "Okay, doll! Now let's get down to business!"


End file.
